yugioh
by sailor-duel-racer-armista
Summary: YU-GI-OH The New Adventure Evolved By Armista L. Shelton


**YU-GI-OH The Superem Adventure **

**Evolved By Armista L. Shelton**

5,000 years ago, when the pyramids where still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these shadow games almost destroyed the world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh. He used their powers to lock the monsters in stone tables. Using all his strength, he died until the world needs them again. His spirit was sealed away in 1 out of 7 golden Millennium Items. The Millennium Puzzle, so they thought the where 7 Millennium Items

5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi Moto that lives with his grandpa, Soluvin Moto. When Yugi was growing up, his grandpa gave him an ancient Egyptian artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle. His grandpa told him, "Who ever solves the puzzle would be granted mysterious power." It took him a while, but when he finished putting together the upside down pyramid puzzle together, he fused with Atem the powerful Pharaoh of ancient Egypt.

But then after the few years that they were combined in one body and after their duel to determine the pharaoh Atem's finally to rest or to stay sharing with the new world as it is.

Even though Te'a, Yugi, and the rest of their friends didn't want him to go, but they knew in their hearts that he would go sometime soon but they just want to tell him how he changed their lives. But after the duel, Atem assume to have left them forever, but after what seemed like a month later, something was really wrong, Yugi and Te'a started having dreams of the Atem. He was walking to his father and his friends but they where so silence that he knew that something was wrong. When he was just one step from them, his father and his friends fell through holes. They where being consumes by darkness and Atem was starting being chased by a black light. Then Te'a and Yugi woke up scared almost half to death. Something was wrong the Millennium Items were contacting Te'a and Yugi. But they remembered in that the dream said, "Yugi and Te'a you must find the mysterious Millennium Star and the one that holds it."

In the month of October, an 18-year-old girl named Misha Yuri suddenly appeared out into Domino airport. When she got there, Misha saw the Millennium Star with the eye of raw on it, in a trademark, (that's in the airport), that you would trade some thing for anything you want in the store. Misha thought to herself when she looking into the star with the eye of rah on it, she knew that she is supposed to have it, "I wanted it." So she looked in the back to see what's the man's likes are. She saw Dragons, Wizards, & Unicorns in the back. So she reached into her bag & pulled out a poster that has a Unicorn, Dragon & Wizard making magic together, she unrolled it, & showed him what it looked like.

"I'll trade you this poster, for that gold star in the gold box."

"Are you sure you what that, Let me interiors you in something else."

"Either trades this for that, or not at all." He really liked the poster, so he agreed. Then took it & handed the box & star to her, & she handed him the poster. Then she left. Misha had always thought that was supposed to have been born in Domino. When she got out of the Airport, a man drove up in a cab because Misha didn't know how to drive. Then she saw Soluvin Motto's Duel Monster card shop, and as they where driving, Misha put it around her neck Millennium Star. Yugi's grandpa owned a Duel Monsters card shop. When she got there, it said that it was open, but the door was locked.

Then she said, "I guess they aren't open. I guess I'll wait." Being disappointed, that the no one was there, she thought she'd just wait.

Then she heard a voice say from behind her, "Excuse me, young lady, but may I help you?" She looked behind her & saw Yugi, Te'a, Joey, Tristen, & Yugi's grandpa.

"Are you the owner of this card shop?"

Soluvin said, "Yes, & who might you be."

"My name is Misha Yuri. And I'm here to speak with your grandson Yugi about a friend of his that is in grave danger."

"Wait have we've met before?" Yugi said as he stepped in front of his grandpa.

When he saw Misha wearing the Millennium Star around her neck, he said, "It's you? You're the one that can help him."

Everyone looked at him like they knew something was wrong. "Yugi what do you mean?"

"He doesn't have to. Because I know what she meant. Atem's spirit is in danger in the spirit world. And that is why he wants to use the Millennium Star that's around my neck to save Atem. And to get him back to this world, because really he was not meant to go at all. You may be the future descendant of Atem, but he is to be here in this time to bring back the unity of humans and duel monsters that were at peace like before the battle of Atlantis. And another thing in the spirit world the dark ones have united and created an even more dangerous and more deadly threat then before. And beside I think Te'a and Yugi have been wanting him to come back since he left."

Te'a started to blush. Then Yugi asked, "But why, I don't understand. And how do you know of the pharaoh Atem?"

"So what do we need to do to save him?" Tristen asked.

"Well first off we need to find the other 7 Millennium Items. I know after he left through the gate, they seem to be lost forever but with the Millennium star it can guild us to the other 7 Millennium Items but we need Seto for the eye, Mokoba for the necklace ring, Marik for the rod, Ishusu for the necklace, Odeon for the scale, Yugi for the puzzle, Tristen for the key, Joey for the finger ring, Te'a for the secret pendent, and myself, Misha for the star. All we need to do is get the others of the group, and then I'll lead to the 7 items and then I lead to the other 2 Millennium Items."

"Wait a minute, how can there be 10 Millennium Items we saw the pharaoh's past that there was 7. How can there be 10?" Tristen asked.

"I'll explain it on the way, the more time we spend talking the long the chance that the other realm could get him before we can even save him, we must go to Kiaba Corp." Misha said. Then they left to Kiaba corp. and as they where walking running, Te'a was starting to get tired but she didn't say anything, and she was so concern for Atem's safety, that's what kept her going.

With in 55 minutes they where at the front of Kiaba corp, that's when Tristen asked, "Misha, what are we doing here? Kiaba hates us."

"I know. But does that ever stop you guys from asking him favors?" Misha said.

"What favor are we asking him?" Joey asked.

"I know Marik, Ishusu, and Odeon are here because they think that Kiaba sent for them to have a meeting. Come." Misha said.

That's when they walking in and there who are waiting for them are none other than Seto, Mokoba, Marik, Ishusu, and Odeon.

"Alright Yugi why did you do this?" Seto demanded for an answer.

"What? What did I do?" Yugi asked.

"Yea what did he do?" Joey asked.

"Why did you summon us here?" Marik asked.

"I didn't summon you all here?" he said.

"He's right, I was the one who summoned you all here, and made you all think that Yugi or Seto summoned you all." Misha said.

"And who might you be?" Seto said blushing.

"The name is Misha Yuri, from America. But enough about me, you all are wondering why I would summon you all here."

"Ah yea about that." Seto said.

"Well let's me start, you know the pharaoh Atem went to the spirit world, but something went wrong as he was going through…"

"What happen?" Marik asked.

"Let her finish. Brother." Ishusu said.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying… After Atem banished the evil again from the past, what he didn't know that some of the evil power that got stored in an artifact, a small vas of black water kind of like a descendant. And Atem entered the spirit world after he left with you all. And now he is running to save his soul. But the darkness hasn't caught him yet. But we got to find the 7 original Millennium Items plus the one I have and 2 others…"

"There are 10 Millennium Items? We never heard anything about that."

"Let me finish please. As I was saying again… With all 10 Millennium Items, Atem and all of us can unit this world with the monster world. And stop the really true evil with in the one of who is among us now."

Then Marik said again, "but I don't understand how are we going to find all the items? And why would we want to unit the monster world with our world? And what do you mean that there is an evil with in one of us, who do you mean?"

"Listen, we're wasting time, the more time we talk the more of the chance that the dark demission can destroy him and just like in Egypt with out him and we will be in total darkness again."

"Why should I help Atem?" Seto asked.

"Seto listen you don't have to go, but I thought if the legend is true, the rewards are endless. Beside I thought you might want a rematch with him?"

"You have a point."

"We need Mokoba to come too. He has to wear a Millennium Item too."

"Just one more question Misha, how are we going to find the Millennium Items?" Mokoba asked.

"That's where the Millennium star comes in." Misha said. Then she reached for into her shirt and pulled out the Millennium star that was glowing a colorful glow. That's when Misha was standing still not moving or anything. Then her eyes started to glow and reflected a girl wearing female ancient Egyptian clothing like Atem's. She bowed to them and started saying, "greetings, to you all, my name is Yuri, I'm Atem's daughter after he gets married and my host is from the future, but I'll let her tell you that when she's ready. Now to find the 7 Millennium Items go to the island that they where at last. Find the stairs and just west with the sun to your backs. About 7 steps from the top of the staircase as the sun goes down. There will be a glowing key in the sand, don't touch it, but follow the key to a Millennium door and that is where you'll find the stone that they where in before it was gone."

Then she was released Misha and Misha said, "Did you all get that? We have to go now. Sun sets in 10 hours in Egypt from now. So Kiaba can we use one of your planes to get there?"

"Why should I help you dwebs?" Seto said and turned around from them.

Just then, Misha shouted, "Yuri," and Yuri said, "Seto, would you be interested in a real flesh and scale blue eyes white dragon for a pet?"

He stood there and then said, "hahaha, you must be joking! There is no real flesh and scale blue eyes white dragon cause it's just a card game."

"Well let's say if they where real would want one for you and your brother to ride when ever you want? And be battling with real monster then holograms?"

"HMMMM. I suppose. But why do you ask that? When there is no possible way for duel monsters to be real."

"If you would show me the card of a blue eyes white dragon please. I don't need to hold it I just need to see the picture."

"Okay!" then he reached in to his long coat and pulled out a deck of cards and one of the three blue eyes white dragon cards was on the bottom, he showed the card to her. When she got a good look at the picture, she closed her eyes and holds her hands together and said, "By the power of the Millennium Star," then she put her hands in front of the card and finished, "Come forth blue eyes white dragon." When she moved her hands away from in front of the card, outside they heard a big smash onto the ground and a dragon roar.

Then the first one to be outside was Mokoba. Then Seto, then the rest of them went outside. When they all were outside, Yuri was the last one to be outside. They saw the actual real blue eyes white dragon. Yuri walked around the others and said, "Blue eyes white dragon lower you head please."

Blue eyes did what it was asked, and Yuri touched it forehead and with out moving its mouth, it said with its mind, "I am at your service Yuri, what would you request of me?"

"I'm not the one you must ask that, but I would like to request for you to be the pet of the one who holds the card with your picture. And he is right there; his name is Seto Kiaba and his little brother Mokoba Kiaba." She pointed start at Seto and Mokoba.

Blue eyes looked straight at them, and then bowed his head at them, "It would be an honor to be the pet of the famous Seto and Mokoba."

Seto and Mokoba just starred at each other, and then Yuri said, "Go ahead touch him. See if he's real for your self." Then Seto just stood there in shocked.

Then Yuri said, "Blue eyes can you give us all a ride to Egypt to where Yugi & Atem had their duel battle?"

He turned at her and said, "It would be an honor to do that." Then Yuri let Misha take over from there because she had done too much with that summoning of the blue eyes white dragon took a lot out of her.

When they got to Egypt, it was about 2½ hours to the island and sunsets in 1½ hours. Seto said, "Well I guess we came here for nothing."

Misha said, "not exactly. YURI." Then she reached in to her cardholder that was right beside on her waste, and pulled out a card that shocked even Seto. "Come on out, blue eyes ultimate wind dragon." Yuri said. Then the power of her star started to glow from her chest through her arm and hand to the card. Then a living image of the card came out of the card, inside of a 3 head white dragon, it was a 3 headed night blue sky body and light blue eyes dragon. Yugi, Joey, Te'a, Tristen, Marik, Ishusu, Odeon, Mokoba, and Seto were amazed at the dragon it was about 5 minutes later that they noticed Misha was on the ground breathing heavily. Then Yugi and Te'a walked up to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright Misha?" Joey asked, when they all got to her.

"I'll be fine. That kind of summoning takes a lot of your energy that it makes you falls to the ground after summing. Everyone gets on blue eyes wind dragon, and just like the wind he'll get us there in like half the time before the sun goes down."

So everyone even Seto and Mokoba got on, when everyone was on, Misha said, "Alright my friend you know where to take us and we have less than an hour and half to get there. Blue eyes you wait here and get some rest if we need you I'll call you okay." Then blue eyes white dragon lie down and feel asleep.

When the wind was just right, the dragon started to flap its wings and when a big, good gust of wind the dragon flew to the island less than half the time to spare.

The sun was just getting close to going down when they got there. Misty said, "We must go to the stairs and then just west about 7 steps from the top of the staircase as the sun goes down. There will be a glowing key in the sand; don't touch it. But follow the key to the Millennium door and that where you'll find the stone door that the key will enter and open the door. And once one with a Millennium item can walk up to it and truly open it."

Yugi said, "You're the only one with a Millennium item."

"I know. The dragon can wait a little longer to stay out of its card just for a little longer. We must find the stairs now."

That when Mokoba said, "over here."

And they went over to where Mokoba is by a hill with a staircase going down in to it. Then they walked following right behind Yuri 7 steps from the staircase. When Misha stopped everyone else stopped to and looked at the sun just as the top part of it was slowly going down. Then she looked at the ground that's when the sand started to form a sand key. Then it's started spinning like a compos needle, with in 5 seconds of spinning the sand key went west to a rocky hill that is only seen when the sun set and the key is near. When the key stopped, Yuri walked up to the key that was in front of the eye of rah, with all 10 Millennium items imprinted under it. Misha put the star in front of the star carving, on the door, and the door started to go down into the ground. "You all coming," then Misha walked in the tunnel. They all followed behind her, but Seto wasn't sure if he wanted to go with anymore of this.

Mokoba took his hand and said, "big brother."

Seto looked at him, then kneeled down and said out loud, "Misha do you think me and my little brother can stay out here, I really don't care to see the pharaoh or not?"

"I don't see why not, I'll bring out the items and the cards that are in here for guys if the gods will let me, ok." Yuri said.

"Mokoba do you really want to stay out here?" Seto asked.

"If you want to go in, I'll go with you big brother." Mokoba said. So they went in side too. As they walked with Misha's star lighting the way, they came to a room where all the Millennium items are. Then the 7 Millennium items started to glow and flew like arrows towards the ones who Misty said they belong too. The eye went to Seto, the necklace ring went to Mokoba, the rod went to Marik, the necklace went to Ishusu, the scale went Odeon, the puzzle went to Yugi, and the key went to Tristen. When they got them they started to see things from the spirit world. They saw Atem running from something dark and evil.

Yugi called out, "pharaoh!"

Atem looked up and saw them. "Yugi help me please."

"Don't worry my king we're on our way." Misha & Yuri said. "Guys stand back get out of this vision but not you Yugi, take my hand now, don't ask questions yet," Yugi did what he was told and grabbed her hand, then she said, "when we close to the pharaoh grab Yugi's hand and we'll out of here."

Then Yuri pulled a spell card called transcendent wings, and Yuri used her power to let a pair of wings grow on their back and then they went flying down to get him."Pharaoh, take my hand." Yugi called out when they where close enough. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and they merged together once again.

Yugi, Atem, Yuri, and Misha where free of the vision, Yuri said, "Let's go we have 2 more Millennium items to find." Then they all left the secret room.

When they where out of the cave, Yugi and Atem where mind talking, then Yuri said in the spirit form just like Atem, "My king it's really great to see you again."

Atem asked, "Um. Yugi who is that?"

Yugi said, "Her name is Misha & the spirit Yuri, they're the keepers of the Millennium Star."

"How can there be a Millennium Star? My father only made 7 Millennium items." Atem said.

"My pharaoh Atem, that's true but a few years later, after the war in ancient Egypt, I, Yuri was born and with a gift she possessed with your father and your power, and I used it to make 3 new Millennium items. And I have one of them, and Joey is to possess the Millennium finger ring, and Te'a is to possess the Millennium secret pendent." Yuri said.

"And I, Misha will be born in the year 3000, & we have merged together and I, Misha come back in time to help make sure that the future of nothing but darkness and destruction that I knew it was would never happen." Misha said.

Then they were cut off by something painful in their heart, & they clasped on the sand.

"Misha what's wrong?" Seto asked. Kneeling down beside her. But there was no words came out of her mouth.

With in 20 minutes of night, Yuri started talking to Misha it took about 5 times of calling her name then Misha woke up from hearing a scream. She was in a bed on ship, and seeing that she was one a ship heading away from the island. When pushed the covers off of her and set her feet on the floor, she went over to the door. She opened the door and she walked to the end of the hall. 'Where is everybody?' she thought.

When she walked through the end of the hall door and opened it a little, she saw the evil that they save Atem from. Yuri was in the middle of it and saying to her, "You're a fool Yuri, saving Atem was big mistake, but now we can take you, and use you for the prefect bait, and once we have Misha and the Millennium star, our revenge will take place."

Misha was in shocked, she wondered, 'what does the darkness want with her.'

Yuri asked, "Darkness what do you want with Misha and the Millennium Star?"

"Since you will be our bait for to capture Misha, we will tell you. Misty along with the Millennium Star holds the key with calling forth the true dark master of the darkness. Without you, she can't stop the darkness within her heart from growing. And soon she will be under our control and we'll use the power of the Millennium Star to change the space and time of good and evil. That is just one of the powers of your star, but in order for the star to work, we'll make you evil as well as Misha to be evil so the power can be used at its full strength. And then with pharaoh and his campaign Yugi, we'll bring down the monster world and the human world."

Then Misha ran to find out that she was still asleep, and she woke up in shocked then she saw that everyone Seto, Mokoba, Marik, Ishusu, Odeon, Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Te'a right beside her.

She stood up in shocked, crying saying out loud, "YURI."

Yugi asked, "What is it Misha, what's wrong?"

"I've got to leave. I'm just going to bring you trouble to you all."

"What are you talking about, Misha?" Seto asked. Mokoba never seen his brother get so emotional over one girl before.

Then she started to explain everything that she seen in her vision of the darkness. Then she looked straight down at the floor. Atem started to get memories about the time of the seal of oriecalcos when he was in the same position as she is.

Then Misha asked, "Does everyone have the Millennium items they are meant to have?"

Everyone said, "Yes." And showed them to her so she saw that the right ones got to the right people.

When she saw the Millennium items where with the right people, the star started to glow and then they all started to glow. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Misha started getting a vision of where the Millennium finger ring and the Millennium secret pendent are.

They where in two different places they where not in places that ordinary people would usually go. The Millennium finger ring is in one of Kiaba's privet satellites in the artic circle and the Millennium secret pendent is at the bottom of the pacific ocean just off the USA west side state known as Oregon coast where Misha would be born in the year 3000.

With that said, everyone gaps to find out that Misha is from the year 3000 and that's what she meant about the future every now and then. But just then something hit the boat and everyone started running for the door but Misha said, "everyone don't worry."

They looked at her, and Joey asked, "Why? What's going on?"

Misha said, "I just asked an old friend to find the secret pendent. That is or is in the ocean, he is just tapping on the side of the boat to give me the news if he found it." She slips to the side of the bed and walked towards the door and opened it, then went out to the top floor of the boat. The others followed her.

When they reached the top, a water duel monster known as was GREAT WHITE a monster that has a shark feature but with hands. When GREAT WHITE saw Misha he said, "I'm sorry but when I went to the spot where you said to try to find the Millennium secret pendent, there where humans they're looking at an ancient city and the found the Millennium secret pendent. I remember you saying not to show myself to humans until we are all united, but I did get close enough to hear what they said. They said, 'I think this is what we've been looking for and we must take it back to Mr. Pegasus to see if this is it.' That's when their machine when up and I followed just to see if that were they were taken it, but when they lifted out the ocean. A man with dark hair and dark clothing's was waiting and they showed it to him and he said 'good work' and took it from them. Then he said, 'now has come my children it's time we call forth the turn darkness master.' And that's when I swam as fast as I could to you cause I thought you might want to know what they said."

Misha was so shocked and with Yuri not here she can't see what kind or understand the danger that the Millennium secret pendent would have effect on the earth and the monster realm. But something inside her was bounding in her heart and she could tell that it was the darkness that the evil where telling Yuri in that vision.

Then she started crying Yugi and Atem could see in the tears that she was crying something of the future but was not able to see them very well. Yugi and Atem walked over to her and asked, "Misha there is no need for you to cry. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Then Misha looked up and said, "yes the darkness in my heart is growing and without Yuri, I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight it. And with the darkness having a hold of the secret pendent. There is a chance that they are going after the finger ring. When they have both of them they can call forth the darkness that's deep in my heart. Once the darkness in my heart is released there is going to be a lot of things that might not be able to repair."

Seto asked, "What do you mean?"

Misha said, "you see the secret pendent has an opening around in the center where the eye of raw symbol. When you put the finger ring in that spot in the right way, that can call my star and call forth the true dark master. That I've been cursed with when I was born within the future but there is a little problem in this time when the Millennium items are all together. With the right people he couldn't control the true power of all life whether it be in cards, dead, alive, or spirits. So you see that there is going to be danger if I stay with you guys any longer, I have to go and get the pendent and ring. If I don't the world will be in darkness, like it is in the future."

Then she turned at he reeling and was already climbing on to it, when Seto and Yugi said, "No Misha, we will not let that happen we are going to help you. Okay."

Misha looked at them with a puzzled look, and asked, "Why would you want to help me? When you know I could bring you nothing but danger."

"We've been in a lot of danger situation before, so this one will be just another for us." Seto said.

Yugi and Atem looked at him in mile surprised, and then they started asking each other, "What is with Seto? Is he really going to help us? But why? He never would before cause of his dislike to us?"

Then Seto started to say something again, when something much larger then GREAT WHITE hit the boat and knocked Misha off the reeling and fell over off the boat and fell in the ocean. Everyone went to the side where she was and hoped that she was okay. When they saw that she was floating with her back up. Seto jumped off the reeling and just missed from hitting her body and when he got his head up the ocean current was strong and it started to make Misha sink, Seto grabbed her right wrist and pulled her to the surface.

Then Mokoba grabbed the ladder and let it rolled down the side of the boat and Seto grabbed it. When he had a good grip on the latter, he laid Misha on his shoulder and he started climbing the ladder. When he reached the top of the ladder, the others took Misha from his shoulder and set her on her back and saw that she was breathing and her eyes where glowing in a bright red color. When the water was out of her eyes, the light turned green, then the light went out and she started into a coughing fit.

When her coughing stopped, Seto asked, "What happen, Misha?"

She looked up and saw Seto, Mokoba, Marik, Ishusu, Odeon, Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Te'a right beside her, she stood up and asked, "Um who, who are you? For that matter who am I?"

Everyone looked at each other and we in shocked cause they thought it was just an accident and no real harm came to her, so Yugi asked Atem, "What do you think happen to her?"

"I don't know Yugi."

Then Seto walked up to her and slapped her on the check. Then she fell to the boat floor and feel asleep at once. Mokoba asked, "Why did you slap her Seto?"

He said, "Cause if she hit her head against the water, that's probably why she doesn't remember and thing. So I thought if someone slapped her or hit her on the head she would remember, but I didn't like the idea of hitting a girl on the head so I slapped her on the check."

Then Yugi and Atem kneeled down and saw she was waking up. "Yugi," she said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You remember everything?"

"Yes I guess what Seto said did the trick," then she stood up and said, "Thank you Seto. But maybe try not to hit so hard okay." Rubbing her check.

"Sorry." then Seto started blushing. Then he asked, "Do you know what hit the boat like that and made you fall in the water? Misha?"

"I don't have any idea, but it felt so evil that just for that minute when I feel into the water I heard something say hurry and find the pendent and ring, I have no idea what voice it was but it wasn't Yuri."

Everyone was thinking of this, but nothing came to him or her. But then they heard something above; it was blue eyes white dragon that Misha gave to the Kiaba brothers. He was roaring like he was in pain or in confusing. Misha stood up and ran to him, and said, "What's wrong, settle down, please settle down blue eyes," after taking a few deep breaths and when she was sure that the blue eyes has settled down, she asked again, "are you alright now?"

He said, "Yes."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Then he started saying, "The evil is closing on you all, and the 6 wise monsters have asked me to come here. Ask you all if you want to come to the monster world so that you all can pick out monsters to be your guardians to help you and protect you on your quests. If all of you are willing to go to the monster world."

Misha asked, "Well what do you say everyone? Would you like monsters to help us and protect us on this quest?"

Joey asked, "Can we get our favorite monsters, like mine is red eyes black dragon?"

Misha turned to Blue Eyes and he said, "The ones you pick must be clear with the 6 wise monsters." Misha repeated it cause without Yuri, they couldn't understand his words.

Yugi talked to Atem, "Would it be okay with you if we both go, Atem?"

Atem said, "Sure."

Yugi said, "Atem and I will go."

Te'a, Tristen, and Joey each said at the same time, "Count me in."

Misha turned to Seto, Mokoba, Marik, Ishusu, and Odeon, "And you?"

Mokoba said, "Brother this is a long dream that we both have wanted when we where little. Let's do it."

"Alright, count me and my brother coming." Seto said.

Marik, Ishusu, and Odeon said, "we must be getting home, but we'll help in any way we can okay. But for now we must go back to the tomb keepers, and tell them everything that has happened in the few days. Okay."

Misha said, "Okay be sure and give this locket to them, so that way the other tomb keepers will believe you."

"Thank you, and hope to see you all again." Marik said.

Then Misha, Yugi, Atem, Seto, Mokoba, Te'a, Joey, and Tristen got on blue eyes white dragon's back. But then Joey heard his cell phone ringing.

Joey got it out and said, "Hello?"

"Hey big brother how are you doing?"

"Oh Serenity, I'm doing just fine, how about you?"

"I'm good, but I am on my way to your place right now, I hope to see you there, because I'm hoping to spend the day with you. Okay." Joey started to blush, and said, "Sure, I'll be there."

"Okay see you soon big brother." Then she hanged up the phone, and Joey started to panache.

Misha said, "It's alright Joey, we'll stop and get your sister because she need to be on this trip too. If it's okay with you."

Blue eyes said, "Misha I don't remember the wise ones saying anything about this."

"Blue eyes, I'll explain everything to them when we get there okay but right now, we must go be to Domino City so they can update their families. And I'm sure everyone's hungry and thirsty right now."

"Alright."

"Joey do you want your sister to come with us? And I think you all are getting hunger too."

"Oh yes, ever since that battle city tournament she's been trying to learn duel monsters, and I'm sure that she would like to see her favorite monsters too."

"Alright, please Blue Eyes take us to Domino City, now please." Then the might of Blue Eyes white dragon's wings flew away from the boat and flew all the way to Domino City. And that's what blue eyes did.

It took blue eyes 10 minutes to get to the Domino City and it took then another 5 minutes to get to Joey's apartment. He saw his sister started to go up the stairs, and Blue Eyes landed in front of her. She screamed, Joey jumped down, "Serenity it's alright, this is a friend's pet."

Then Misha dismounted and walked up to them, "It's an honor to meet you Miss Serenity, how is your duels going?"

With a puzzled look on her, Serenity asked, "Big brother who is this?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, my name is Misha, I'm a friend Yugi's and we need your help, Serenity. If you like to see real duel monsters?"

"I don't know but if my brother is going, I would really like to be on this adventure with my big brother if he'll let me."

Joey said, "It alright with me, but Misha I thought you said that there is only 10 Millennium items, so why do we need her to come with us?"

"Well there is just 10 Millennium items but we need all the real duel monsters to work with us humans and chosen ones, if you know what I mean. We also need Mai Valentine, Yugi's grandpa, and Duke Devlin cause we need all the monster that will work with us."

"How are we going to find them Misha? They could be anywhere?" Te'a asked.

"That won't be a problem, Will you come with us Serenity?"

"Yes I would love too. It would be a great honor to be in this adventure."

Then Misha put her hands around the Millennium Star and said, "Transport Mai Valentine, Yugi's grandpa, and Duke Devlin to this spot now." Then beams of light came out of the eye on her star and went in three different directions and where back in less than 5 minutes.

All of them where in shocked to see that they where in a different place, when Duke asked, "where are we?"

Misha said, "Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, and Mr. Moto I have teleported you here to ask you for your help in uniting the human world with the monster world. But we need your help to have the protection we need to stop a really bad darkness that is forcing the some monsters and some humans to be ready for a battle with us."

"I don't understand?" Mai said.

"Blue Eyes white dragon, take off your cloche." Then like a curtain falling Blue eyes was in full view for Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, and Mr. Moto to. They stepped back in shock and fear.

"Is that real?" Duke asked.

Then they saw Yugi, Atem, Seto, Mokoba, Te'a, Joey, Serenity, and Tristen on its back.

Mr. Moto said, "It's real."

"We need all the help we can get, Will you be willing to help?"

"Count me in." Mr. Moto said.

"Me too." Said Duke.

Mai was thinking hard, then she asked, "Um how can we help?"

Misha said, "As I said, we need all of Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Te'a's friends to help with bring the monster world together with the world of living."

Thats when Blue eyes started to say, "Misha we must hurry because the wise ones are getting tied of waiting."

"Alright Mai you don't have to come if you don't want too."

"Sure I'll come."

Then Yugi, Atem, Seto, Mokoba, Te'a, Joey, Serenity, Tristen, Mai, Duke, Mr. Moto, and Misha hopped on Blue Eyes White Dragon and Misha said, "Alright Blue Eyes take us to Ancient Wise Temple to see the 6 ancient wise ones."

With that said; Blue Eyes White Dragon flew in to the sky and opened its mouth, then a golden beam shot at the sky and opened the sky to the monster world. They went through colorful warp that was just like a time warp and then they where in the lands of ancient Egypt where the monsters of every duel monster ever created by Mr. Pegasus and some new ones where Misha made and still making where waiting for them to arrive. the wind and flying type monsters where flying in the sky, earth and rock type monsters where all over the ground of the monster world, the water type monsters where in the ocean of the world, the light monster where in the raise of the sun and where the light was shining on, the fire type monsters where coming out of the places where their was fire coming out, and the dark type monsters where coming from the night time sky of the monster world.


End file.
